


'Tis the Stuff of Ballads (But this Won't Make the Cut)

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multiple Warriors of Light, The Warrior of Light occasionally forgets all his brain cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Dating the Warrior of Light can be rough, particularly when he goes running off to risk life, limb and soul to fight primals. Nijoh'ir would like to apologize to Haurchefant for that.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	'Tis the Stuff of Ballads (But this Won't Make the Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt: Primal
> 
> Amasar, as always, belongs to IssaMorg.

“Would you two accompany me to Camp Dragonhead?”

Immediately Nijoh’ir stilled, one ear twisted towards Aymeric, “is something wrong?”

Aymeric seemed a touch amused as he explained, “’tis not for my benefit. A certain lord was most distressed-” Alphinaud barely had time to get out of the way as Nijoh’ir hurtled past him and down the stairs.

Aymeric raised his voice so it would carry, “when he learned of your intent to risk life and limb to stop Iceheart. It took half a dozen knights to restrain him, I am told!”

Amasar thought he distantly heard Nijoh’ir’s voice in a cry of “Haurchefant I’m so sorry!” and struggled not to laugh.

“You said it took…” Amasar paused, “six men?”

Aymeric nodded and Amasar tilted his head in thought, “Curious. Did not know he was that strong. Oronir would likely be impressed.” He reached over to catch Alphinaud’s hood before the boy could follow after Nijoh’ir. When he began to protest Amasar silently moved to pick him up, slinging him under one arm like a sack of grain, leaving him spluttering as he turned to Aymeric. “Come. Friends await.”

-

Nijoh’ir, meanwhile, had found himself chest deep in a snowdrift that was quite a bit deeper than he had originally thought. Alright so just tearing off to Camp Dragonhead like he had originally planned wasn’t the best idea, maybe taking the road would’ve been smarter but he’d been in a hurry!

A familiar bark of laughter made him turn, Aymeric and Amasar had emerged from Whitebrim to see his state, Nijoh’ir almost laughed himself as he realized the thing Amasar was carrying was a disgruntled Alphinaud. He did start laughing when Amasar went to hand him, not unlike one of Nijoh’ir’s kittens, to Ser Aymeric, who almost took him before realizing Amasar was attempting to pass off a teenager. Amasar set him down next to Aymeric instead and then followed Nijoh’ir’s trail through the snow.

“Not a word you oversized-” Nijoh’ir cut off as Amasar picked him up under the arms and lifted him out of the snow, his tail trailing over the top, “this works.”

“Would’ve thought you had enough ice and snow from Shiva.”

Nijoh’ir twisted his head to look over his shoulder at Amasar, “I mean yeah, but I was in a hurry.”

“Such hurry you forgot aether crystal.”

“Shit.”

Amasar laughed as they reached the path, setting him down on the slick ground to lightly dust him off, Nijoh’ir plucked a couple lumps of snow out of his tail. “Do not slip.”

“I’ll try!” Nijoh’ir gave a wave to Aymeric this time before racing off again, this time along the road, Alphinaud sighed heavily as he came up beside Amasar.

“Off he goes. If only he showed that passion for Crystal Brave tasks.”

Amasar, who had been about to set off, paused, his head slowly turned to look at Alphinaud, eyes narrowing.

Alphinaud, however, continue to walk along, oblivious to the glare Amasar was send his way, one that would’ve made his mother proud. The young man turned his head slightly to look at Amasar, maybe not oblivious so much as trying to ignore. Aymeric broke that strained silence, “I do thank you Amasar for agreeing to accompany me.”

Alphinaud glanced down the road in the direction Nijoh’ir has sprinted, Amasar though simply nodded his head, unsure how to respond. This would be a long walk.

-

Nijoh’ir slipped on the icy cobblestone and more slide than ran to the front door of Haurchefant’s office, after Shiva he’d had more than enough ice and sliding on it, but his focus was not on the fight behind him but Haurchefant. He maintained his balance and managed to stop, bounding up the stairs and through the doors.

The argument between Haurchefant, Yaelle, and Corentiaux came to a halt as they all took in Nijoh’ir standing in the doorway, snow in his hair and fur, eyes wild, armor frosted in places, before Haurchefant shoved past them and used one hand to vault clean over the map table to reach Nijoh’ir. Nijoh’ir had been moving forward as well and was both impressed and attracted to the fact Haurchefant had just done that before he leapt into Haurchefant’s arms. Any apologies he could’ve made were cut off by Haurchefant’s lips on his.

Which was how the other three found them, walking into the office to find Haurchefant and Nijoh’ir still making out, the other knights nearby finding other things to stare at awkwardly rather than watch their commanding officer.

Aymeric took one look at what was happening, politely coughed, announced he’d be in the intercessory, turned and left. Mischief, living up to his name, was batting at Nijoh’ir’s tail, but Fi slipped out and followed after him, Amasar’s concern about Nijoh’ir’s kitten was derailed by Alphinaud loudly clearing his throat.

Everyone but Nijoh’ir and Haurchefant turned to glare at him, it might be awkward, but the knights of Camp Dragonhead were still happy for Haurchefant.

Alphinaud pulled himself up and before Amasar could stop him, spoke, “Pardon me.”

Nijoh’ir’s tail, which had been swaying happily stilled, except for one tiny flick of the tip. Now he and Haurchefant broke apart, Nijoh’ir rested his forehead against Haurchefant’s a moment before Haurchefant let him down so he stood on the ground again.

Haurchefant was a bit breathless as he spoke, “What were you thinking, Nijoh’ir!” Nijoh’ir’s ears drooped slightly. “Wagering your very being on a dubious theory which might allow you to enter Iceheart’s lair – knowing full well that she could have sufficient forewarning to complete her ritual to summon Shiva anyway…?”

Nijoh’ir parted his mouth but then sighed and said nothing as Haurchefant kept going, “and then – and then – engaging the abomination in mortal combat?” Alphinaud crossed his arms and looked bored to Amasar’s annoyance. Nijoh’ir rubbed the back of his neck a moment, “I’m sorry.” If Amasar hadn’t seen Nijoh’ir irritation at Alphinaud’s interruption he would almost think they hadn’t noticed and felt almost embarrassed to be intruding as Haurchefant cupped Nijoh’ir’s cheek, his worried frown turned into an amazed smile, “‘tis the stuff of ballads. A battle for the ages! Would that I had been there to fight by your side.”

Yaelle definitely coughed at that.

Nijoh’ir reached up to rest his hand on Haurchefant’s wrist, “you know I’d never want that for you.”

“I know.” Haurchefant’s gloved thumb brushed over Nijoh’ir’s face and he tightened his grip on his wrist, just holding a bit tighter, “yet here I was forced to wait – condemned to wonder at the fate of my dear love for a veritable eternity.”

Corentiaux sent a glare at his commanding officer’s back from his spot next to Haurchefant desk and shook his head as Haurchefant continued, “I would not wish that on my most hated enemy.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears dropped but Haurchefant stroked his cheek again, “but you’re here now, and that is what truly matters.”

“You can’t stay mad at me can you,” Nijoh’ir teased, Haurchefant gave him a dirty look that was too fond to be genuinely, Nijoh’ir leaned into his touch, before turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand.

Haurchefant softened further before he pulled his hand away, “I believe Ser Aymeric wished to speak with you, Amasar, and Master Alphinaud. I believe he awaits us in the intercessory.”

Nijoh’ir nodded and stepped back, halting abruptly as his tail brushed something and he realized how close behind him Alphinaud was.

“Straighten yourself up a bit before you join us.” With that Alphinaud headed out, Nijoh’ir turned his head slightly in the way he’d gone and then looked up at Haurchefant and kind of snorted.

“What?”

“Sorry just, kinda obvious we were…”

Yaelle clicked her tongue playfully and shook her head, “no propriety either of you.”

“Quite scandalous,” another knight quipped, the tension easing from the room as laughter began to replace it. Haurchefant ran his fingers through his hair quickly to straighten it from where Nijoh’ir had mused it while he did the same.

Amasar helped him straighten his shirt a bit, Nijoh’ir grumbled under his breath, “not like Aymeric doesn’t know what we were doing, he walked in didn’t he?”

“You know how Alphinaud is,” Amasar reached down and gave Nijoh’ir’s shirt one last gentle tug. “There you go.”

Nijoh’ir turned to Haurchefant who had straightened himself up as well, “pray go on without me, my friends. Another matter requires my attention, but I shall join you anon.”

He caught Nijoh’ir’s hand and brushed his lips against the knuckles for a tender kiss.

Nijoh’ir did not remember how he got the intercessory after that, his brain kind of stopped working for a few moments, but fortunately Amasar was there and like the true friend he was got Nijoh’ir to where he needed to be. Just for Nijoh’ir to zone back in during a conversation thanking them for killing a primal and the dawning realization that his coeurl kitten was in Aymeric’s lap peering over the table at him. Given Alphinaud was refusing to look at him or Haurchefant, Nijoh’ir dared hope he might enjoy this meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> The meeting doesn't go well by the way. This one had a light-hearted tone though so I didn't want to include that but no, the meeting goes horribly for Nijoh'ir's canon.


End file.
